familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5322296-20131102162503
LITANIA <3 "po prostu kolejny kon" o-o niby tak, ale czuję, że będzie jednym z lepszych, jak nie najlepszym xD -Nawiedząną dziewuchę- o-o JA CI DAM NAWIEDZONĄ o-o JA CI DAM o-o grom? prostu kolejny kon" o-o niby tak, ale czuję, że będzie jednym z lepszych, jak nie najlepszym xD -Nawiedząną dziewuchę- o-o JA CI DAM NAWIEDZONĄ o-o JA CI DAM o-o grom? Przeze mnie? No przepraszam no xD Wiesz..ja też nie lubię spartańskich warunków, ale czasami można sie tak świetnie bawić *tu do łba wbił jej pomysł radosnego kempingu rodzinek Yosen i Rakuzan* Przygoda życia-pierwszy konwent~ Mam nadzieję że sie nie zawiedziesz~ Maduuuuu >< Poczekaj do mojej osiemnastki albo cuś~ może akurat zchomiczę wystarczająco kasy i dostanę jakąś w miarę płatną chałturę w rysowaniu czy coś i polecimy razem XD To czy kontakt się urwie zależy w dużej mierze od Ciebie~ Ja jestem jak pies~ strasznie się przywiązuję~ Do tej pory tęsknię za ex-przyjaciółką *która mnie rzuciła*, za dawnymi znajomymi....nawet za Fabianem~ Po prostu łatwo się przywiązuję i strasznie mnie boli i działa mi na wkurw gdy tej osoby nie ma w moim życiu~ jak to było w Małym Księciu "na zawsze ponosisz odpowiedzialność za to, co oswoiłeś" i ja jestem właśnie oswojona~ i denerwuję się o te osoby~ tak jak z tym kolczykiem Devv~ o-o tak jak z tym Twoim stalkerem~ *ale Fabiana zdychającego na wycieraczce szkoda jej nie było* Wiesz...ja sie cholernie bałam spotkania z Devv XD tu takie czułości na gg, a gdy wbiła do autobusu to tak niezręcznie xD spaliłam buraka, machałam i wydukałam "cz-cześć! Nareszczcie razem..." a potem chwila niezręczności, ale już 5 minut później śmiechy, hugi i inne takie xD chyba obie wyobrażałyśmy sobie siebie inaczej i ten obóz nas bardzo zmienił...dawno z nikim tak szczerze nie gadałam jak z nią....ba, nawet raz się poryczałam gdy byłyśmy 1-1 w pokoju na szczerej rozmowie. A gdy nadszedł czas rozstania xD ło Murasie xD jak ja ryczałam. Ona jest chyba jedną z tych osób, przy której czuję się tak...ludzko..."nic co ludzkie nie było mi obce"...przy niej mogłam szczerze płakać, śmiać się, powiedzieć co mnie boli, mogłam być sobą~ przy Tobie też to kutwa czuję, bo czuję że ty zrozumiesz to czego nie zrozumie Koza czy Mariusz czy nawet ktoś z Wiki~ a wierz mi, ja mam czuja do ludzi xD *koniec smętów* Maddu ;o; Dasz rade! Wierz mi ja sram i przeżywam gorzej od Ciebie >< tak jakby staram sie zabrać te zmartwienia od Ciebie xD Kobieto dla mnie 6 zł na kaczuchę to był szczyt...nie że jestem Harpagonem ale szanuję pieniądze xD o-o JA SIE BOJE... D: NIE D: NIE CHCE BYĆ MADORAJMEM o-o W sumie~ ja już wiem jak zaleczać trądzik~ jak wyskakuje zalążek to smaruję ichtiolem *który capi jak gnój* i wtedy rośnie taki biały agent, to go spirytusem, potem jak już wręcz pęka w szwach, delikatnie wycisnąć i suszyć spirytusem na zmiane ze smarowaniem ichtiolem~ Trzy dni i nie ma dziada~ c: Gorzej że zostają blizny które leczą się z niecaly miech >< Gorszym mym problemem jest zasuszony łokieć~ serio~ nic na niego nie działa~ nawilżam codziennie trzy razy kremem~ ścieram nieco ostrą gąbką...nic....ciągle jest szorstki i siny jakby gnił x_x *ta szczerość i bezpośredniość* No właśnie w kwestii wiązania jesteśmy chyba w ciul inne xD bo patrz wyżej~ jestem jak pies xD Sei dałby radę o-o SEI MA ZWYCIĘSTWO WYPISANE W IMIENIU XD Ja już nie wiem który tekst jest twój a który mój xD Będę się martwić o-o Tego we mnie nie zmienisz...ogólnie nie da sie mnie zmienić~ tylko ja mogę siebie zmienić *poor Muras zaliczałby wkurwy* Mogę uchodzić za zdziecinniałego idiotę, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z własnej dojrzałości i powagi~ Po prostu staram się dopasować do sytuacji. Wiadomo że nie będę żartować na czyimś pogrzebie, albo dam sobie wejść na łeb...no proszę Was... ale jednak mam instynkt dowódcy...Już nawykowo staram się dowodzić, przejmować inicjatywę, czasem to się sprowadza do matkowania... No cóż xD Właśnie myślę że wiele osób to wpieniało xD Nie wyznaję zasady "cwaniak w necie pizda w świecie". W internecie może jestem bardziej szczera i...wyrachowana, ale na codzień nie jestem uległą masą którą wszyscy pomiatają. Nie patrzę na każdego z góry. Jak mam do kogoś respekt to nie traktuję go jak służbę czy randoma. Z takim kozą czy Mariuszem, prawda, lubię się rządzić i nimi miotać po kątach, ale jak przychodzi co do czego to mogą liczyć na moje wsparcie i pomoc~ Ogólnie to jest u mnie bardzo złożone~ czasami lubię być uległa~ Przy Devv jestem mega uległa xD A jak było z Fabianem? No własnie, czasami chciałam się poczuć jak taka princessa, chciałam czuć tę opiekę, ale koniec końców lepiej czuję się jako damska seme~ bo myślę, że jak ja czegoś nie zacznę, to druga strona będzie zwlekać zbyt długo... Tak było np. ze spotkaniem z Devv xD ogólnie chyba ta sytuacja dla Murasa byłaby sprzyjająca bo wydaje mi się że on jest uległym typem~ ale masz rację, ja się strasznie gubię~ ogólnie jestem paradoksem XD np boli mnie, że nie dostrzegają we mnie kobiety, chociaż sama się robię na faceta. Tak, moje niespełnione marzenie, że facet dostrzeże we mnie dziewczynę, która jest kobieca na swój sposób, a nie będzie się głowić czy ja nie mam druta w spodniach i skarpet w staniku x_x Ale to mój styl bytu. Krótkie włosy, czy męskie ciuchy, nie oznaczają że nie mogę być dziewczęca x_x Ah, zresztą... Jestem dobra i miła...dla tych których cenię. Na to trzeba zasłużyć~ *lag* JA? DOBRA?! MIŁA?! O_O Dobsze, nje bedem~ *mina i głosik niewiniątka* Ja chyba nie mam jakoś ściśle utartych schematów charakterów ulu postaci...po prostu od postaci musi bić taka swoista zajebistość, nie ważne czy to skrzywdzone życiem emo, kolejny Mr. Cheerfull, czy tępe wyrośnięte dziecie *Muras* xD *tłumi śmiech* wątpię byś z Akashem się nudziła, oj wątpie xD *urocza wizja Shinusi wiążącej Atsushiemu kuca przed meczem* ~~ <3 ja Ci dam beznadziejną romantyczkę o-o JESZCZE RAZ TAK PALNIESZ TO CIE ŚNIEG AKITY SPALI~! ._. *czeka* Nie Madchin, to nie ma sensu xD Jakie tam nie fair >< Wezme Cię za sto lat naciągnę kiedyś byś mi coś upiekła lub kupiła czekoladę lub coś czekoladopodobnego i będziemy kwita xD Ja nie oczekuję niczego w zamian~ DUPNĄ KARTKĘ?! *tytan mode* Jak śmiesz -______- To jest jeden z najfajnieszych prezentów jakie dostałam~! żaden gadżet czy inny item nie zastąpią szczerych i fajnych życzeń takich jak te >< Wiesz jak ja często zaglądam do tej kartki i cieszę michę?! Paradoks numer 2: Lubię jak chłopak ma dłuższe włosy, ale jednocześnie drażni mnie że ma dłuższe ode mnie xD Himuro miał mieć chyba niebieskie oczy albo jestem głupia x_x Ja na zdjęciach mam to szare, to niebieskie aż turkusowe a czasem i fioletowe xD OGARNIJ TE KŁAKI! http://images.wikia.com/kurokonobasuke/images/9/98/Kazuya_Hara_anime.png Jakby mu płukanka fioletowa zbeszcześciła kudły xD toż, wiem że był xD Tak, on jest sadolem, myśli że mu wszystko wolno, więc... xD Tam? o_o Ah xD nie w tym sensie Boże xDDDDDDD Nie ma chyba oficjalnych mundurków. Gdzieś się spotkałam z wersją że 1. mają mundurki jak Yosen tylko spodnie bez kraty 2. Zamiast sweterka jak Yosen mają czarne marynarki~ ale to chyba fanowskie wymysły~ ale ten gumiarz i śpiąca królewna to prawda~ xD to nie wymysł fanów~ nadal się zastanawiam jaki związek ma Hanachin z pająkami bo twórcy fanartów tak sobie to przypasowali i nawet w anime w opie ma bluzę w pajęczynę, a i chyba gdzieś w mandze się przewinęło...ale nie widzę odbicia~ nie ma "pająka" ani w imieniu ani w nazwisku o-o Chyba ze to symbolika to jego charakteru~ Ale znowuż ciągle faulowanie nie nawiązuje do pająka więc styl gry odpada...Fuck, Hanamiya you dumbass >< Teraz gonią, skracają dobitnie najważniejsze mecze, by upchać jak najwięcej fabularnie ważniejszych wątków~ Przeca ten streetball zajął chyba ze dwa odcinki a w mandze to było dobre kilka rozdziałów i było to bardziej rozbudowane~ i of course oczekuję przynajmniej jednego Tipp offa z Arcem Teikou *mogła nie przypominać o tym Maduś bo znowu będzie wkurw na Murasa ;o;* "nie lubię jak jest za szybko i za wolno, musi być w sam raz" .....podpuszczasz mnie czy mój dirty mind zalicza level up? xD W świecie bez Murasa to chyba nie Hanamiya by gwałcił tylko był gwałcony xD *moje zachowanie czasem mnie przeraża...* Kuroko się spalił~ Nareszcie. Przecież to wiadome "Pan wszystkiego Mistrz niczego" nie można być we wszystkim dobrym~ Jeśli jesteś dobry w obronie twoją słabością będzie ofensywa i na odwrót. Możesz to ćwiczyć ale nigdy nie będziesz tak dobry w ofensywie jak w defensywie, jednocześnie skupiając się na ofensywie twoja zdolnośc obrony spada~ To jest to. Każdy gracz ma swoją mocną strone. To jest też powód czemu KnS byli niepokonani. Dobry gracz na obronie i w strefie podkoszowej, wyśmienity strzelec z niemal każdego cala boiska, dwójka skrzydłowych z nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami operowania piłką w koźle i równie dobrzy w ataku, oraz mózg operacji- kapitan, niezwyciężony strateg. Ze względu na indywidualne talenty które topornie ciosali byli tacy dobrzy. Lecz gdy idziesz nową ścieżką z czasem zaprzeczaszczasz swój naturalny talent. Ja tak mam teraz z rysowaniem. Rysowałam kanciaście, zaczęłam ćwiczyć realizm i teraz moja kreska nabrała nieco realizmu xD ale też w koszu. Odkąd grałam, zawsze byłam strzelcem. Doskonaliłam tylko rzut. A teraz gdy zaczęłam się sprawdzać w obronie poleciała moja celnośc bo już nie trafiam jak dawniej ;o; *litania xD* Ten chibi Seichin to był mój celny rzut za trzy w Twoje serducho xD To normalnie, że Sei jest kałajniejszy dla Ciebie bo nie chciałabym widzieć miny Seia gdyby Maduś kałajowała do Murasa xD WRÓZEK XD WRÓŻEK CHRZESTNY XD JEST Z TOBĄ OD KOŁYSKI CHOCIAŻ O TYM NIE WIESZ, A POJAWIA SIĘ W TWOIM ŻYCIU GDY LOVE IS IN THE AIR BY BRONIĆ TWEJ CNOTY XD Fap folder? xD *chowa swoje 4Gb Murasa na dysku* DESSU GADDEMYT SKOŃCZYŁAM XD